Honey Jar Argument
by Major Ursa
Summary: The Color Kids have a classic half full half empty argument over a jar of honey.


Honey Jar Argument

By Major Ursa

Disclaimers: I do not own Rainbow Brite. No money is or to be made from this story.

The characters Major Ursa and the Ranger Sprites are fan created characters by the author himself. They can only be used by permission of the author.

Brief intro: This Rainbow Brite Fan Fiction story features Major Ursa and the Ranger Sprites. Major Ursa is the Head Ranger of Rainbow Land Forest and The Ranger Sprites Ponderosa, Glacier, Yellowstone, and Shenadoha. These characters are original fan created characters for the Rainbow Brite stories.

BTW: Major Ursa is a friendly Brown Teddy Bear who drives Murky Dismal and Lurky crazy.

And now, on with the story.

It was a wonderful day in Rainbow Land Forest. Major and his trusty Ranger Sprites were keeping the forest in the most excellent condition as possible. They also made sure it was free of that fire happy pest Murky and his dumb sidekick Lurky. Once all the routines were done, they settled down for lunch outside of their home The Cabin. The biggest talk at the picnic table was about Rainbow and her Rainbowland friends coming over this afternoon.

Later that afternoon, Rainbow and Friends came over to have some fun as well as to spread some Star Sprinkles to brighten the colors of the forest. While they were finding Major and his Sprites, Canary saw a honey jar that was halfway filled with honey. Being the optimist that she was, she thought that it was half full. When Patty came over, she began to wonder what Canary was doing looking at a jar of honey. Canary looked at Patty with a smile and said, "I believe that this jar is half full of honey." Patty looked at Canary as if she was crazy and said, "I say it is half empty." Then Canary frowned and the two started the familiar debate.

Then Lala and Stormy came in and saw the two girls arguing over the jar of honey. "What are you two arguing over?" asked Stormy. "I say that this jar of honey is half full," said Canary. Patty would say, "Canary's wrong! It's half empty!" "I agree with Canary. It's half full," said Lala. Stormy replied with, "Patty is the one who's right. It's half empty." The debate would become an argument when Red and Buddy arrived. Buddy, being the referee, asked," What are you girls arguing over?"

Canary started with, "I saw this jar of honey and I thought it was half full." Patty chimed in with; "Well I say it's half empty! Stormy agrees with me." Stormy would nod in agreement. Lala went to Red and said in a romantic tone, "You do agree with Canary and I that it's half full." Red shyly thought about it and said yes. Patty went over to Buddy and said in a demanding tone, "You do know that it's half empty!" Buddy looked very nervous at first. But he would agree with Patty and Stormy. Even though the boys wound up taking sides along with their girlfriends, the girls themselves continued the argument until Rainbow arrived.

"What in the name of Spectra are you all arguing about?" asked Rainbow. Canary started with, " You know that I represent you favorite color. I been trying to tell Patty here that this jar of honey is half full." Patty then came over to Rainbow and said, "Rainbow, you have been my best friend ever since you came over here to save us. I've been trying to tell Canary here that this jar is half empty of honey." Then the sides continued their fierce argument with Rainbow stuck in the middle. It kept going until Major arrived. He went over to Rainbow and asked, "Why are they arguing over a jar of honey?" Rainbow looked at him and said, "They can't agree on whether it's half full or half empty." Major then went over to the arguing kids.

"Oh Major, please tell Patty here that this jar of honey is half full." said Canary. Patty then said, "She's wrong, she's wrong! It's half empty!" Major then looked at the honey jar. He then looked at the kids and said, "If you want to know, that was my lunch." The kids looked surprised as Rainbow giggled. Then Major thought, "I wonder if this is still good?" He then stuck his nose in the jar and began to slurp up the remaining contents of the jar. Once he finished, he took his nose out of the jar. With a smile on his honey smeared face he said, " That's delicious!" The kids were still in disbelief. All Rainbow could do was to continue to giggle. The she said, "Looks like Major was not worried about whether it was half full or half empty. He only saw the contents as delicious."

Moral: Never ask Major about how much is in the honey jar. It could be his lunch.

The End


End file.
